The Wrong Royal
by Girlsrule2424
Summary: Six years ago, Dumbledore received a letter from the magical King and Queen of Canada, informing him that they sent their heir to Hogwarts and to look out for them. Too bad Dumbledore chose the wrong boy to watch over. Takes place 6th year - Marauders Era.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, plotlines, or settings in it. If I did, Severus Snape wouldn't have died.****Takes place 6th year. (Marauders Era, after Severus is lead into the Shrieking Shack by Sirius during the full moon and James saves him from Lupin as a werewolf). **

**And thank you thank you thank you to my amazing beta who puts up with me everyday **disturbinglyprofound you rock!

As the four young wizards began to leave the grand office, Albus Dumbledore called out.

"And James, I will be sending a letter to your grandparents, to tell them about your heroic actions." They could hear the smile in his voice.

There was no response as they moved down the stairs. When they'd stepped off the gargoyle to enter the Headmaster's corridor, Severus suddenly grabbed James' arm.

"The room – NOW!" he hissed.

James simply nodded, and followed him to the seventh floor, where "The Room" (of Requirement, that was) was located. They didn't realize Remus and Sirius were still following until they were about to go in.

"What's all this about, James?" asked Sirius.

"What the hell are you doing following us around?" Snape demanded, before thinking better of it. "Actually, I suppose you should probably come in too though since this will affect you." There was a sneer in his voice, however.

They all entered the room and looked around. It had four couches in deep blues, greens and browns. Giving off an earthy feel to the room, it was expensively decorated and had many bookshelves, as well as a fireplace and a window. There was a huge liquor cabinet in the corner, one that Severus headed to straightaway. He grabbed a bottle of brandy and a tumbler and sat on one of the green couches.

"Damn, this is going to cause so many problems. Damn!" Severus muttered to himself as he threw back three shots of brandy.

He then finished his third tumbler and threw the glass across the room, breaking it, and promptly took a drink straight from the bottle.

Remus and Sirius just stared at him in shock while James went over to the cabinet and grabbed a whisky and sat on the brown couch.

"You can say that again, Sev. How long do you think it will take for the Howlers to show up? And are you good?"

"Yeah – I'm fine," said Severus as he watched an owl approach the window. "And I believe it's here."

The owl flew through the window and dropped a familiar red letter. Severus conjured a soundproof glass box around the letter and starts to time the letter as it yells.

"I'm finished! Why did the Headmaster need to send them a letter?" says James as the howler rages on.

"Does someone want to tell us what's going on?" asked Remus. It was the first time either he or Sirius had spoken since the four of them had entered the Room.

"Oh, right, you two are here. Severus, what do you want me to explain?" James asked casually.

"Might as well just tell them everything – with all this codswallop we're in, they're bound to get roped into it too, James. And you both should probably sit down." He addressed Remus and Sirius in his last order.

They obeyed and sank into the remaining couches.

"Well," James began, "it started in our first year when our grandparents sent a note to the Headmaster that their heir would be attending Hogwarts, and that they expected him to receive the appropriate treatment. But they never said who the heir was, and the Headmaster just assumed that they would be a rich Gryffindor because who else could be heir to the magical throne of Canada?" James explained.

"Wait a minute – _your _grandparent, as in the _both_ of you? And _heir_ to magical Canada?" Sirius interrupted.

"Yeah – our mothers are sisters." James explained.

Remus only paled, and said, "But if it's not James then it's you… and almost… killed – Merlin… I'm – so –"

"Don't worry about it," says Severus, cutting him off. "I don't fall under Britain's laws so technically it's Sirius who's in trouble, and, well, James."

"So, as I was saying," James continued, "the Headmaster thought I was the heir, so he pulled me aside and said that if I ever needed anything I could simply ask him, and as soon as I got out of there I went to find Sev to figure out what to do. After a while we decided to let him continue making his assumptions and believe that it was me, not Sev, that was the heir. And now I'm in trouble for almost letting him get hurt and…"

"SHIT!" yells Severus suddenly. "They're coming here to see the four of us tomorrow. For lunch – at the Maison Bleu in London." And with that, he passed the letter he was holding to James.

The door opened and in stormed Lily, looking out of breath. "JAMES POTTER HOW DARE YOU LET THIS HAPPEN! HE COULD HAVE BEEN HURT YOU IDIOT!" she turns and sees Sirius "AND YOU – BLACK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING? HE COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED – WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU –"

Both boys cowered and Sirius jumped behind the couch.

"Now, now, Lily, I'm perfectly fine, no need to worry about anything." Severus said, and Lily rushed over to him to check.

"Are you sure you're alright? Has Poppy had a look at you?" she asked, her voice softening.

"No, but my grandparents are coming to see us tomorrow, and if I know them they will bring a whole team of Healers," Severus replied. Lily's eyes sparkled when she heard the news.

"Do you mind if I come too? I really want to see them again."

"Alright, I'll tell them you're coming." As she sits down next to him.

"Now we just need a plan… hmm… since tomorrow's a Saturday we can say that after getting the news about last night, James's grandparents want to see all of us and Lily." Severus continued.

"Yes, that should work. Severus, do you want me to go and tell the Headmaster now?" James questioned.

"Yes, I think that would be good. We can all meet here around ten tomorrow morning and Floo over to the restaurant."

"Ok, I'll tell the rest of you what the Headmaster says but it seems as if we already know the answer. Sev, do you want tell Remus and Sirius how they should act?" James asked casually.

"Yes I should do that." He turned to face them. "The first thing I should go over with you is the greeting, I suppose. It's very important to make a good first impression. Now, those who are higher up in social status will be greeted first, that primarily being my grandfather. Next, you must remember to greet them with proper respect by bowing at the waist..."

As Severus went on to discuss etiquette with the other boys and Lily, James left the room to speak with the Headmaster once again.

When James approached the gargoyle he muttered "cookie dough blizzard" and it moved aside to the stairs. Clearly, this was an attempt on Dumbledore's part to stay on James' good side. Poor Severus would be _so_ disappointed. Just as he was about to knock on the door, he heard "come in my boy" from behind the door. He sat down in front of the desk and the Headmaster – as always – asked if he wants a lemon drop, which he – as always - declined.

"Now, what is it that you wanted, my boy?" Albus asked in his grandfatherly voice.

"You see Headmaster, I was wondering if a group of us could leave the grounds tomorrow to go and meet my grandparents for lunch? After they got your letter they sent one themselves telling me that they wanted to see myself, Sirius, Remus, Lily and Severus." James spoke with a measured tone, one that would ensure he got what he wanted.

"I can understand your friends and I would guess that they need to have some words with that Snape boy, but why would they want to see Lily?" Dumbledore looked concerned.

"Well, we were thinking of getting together but we need the permission of my grandparents, you see."

"Yes, yes that will be fine my boy, I could meet you at the Entrance Hall at nine."

"Thank you, Headmaster. That will be wonderful, thank you for your help."

"Not a problem at all, James. You know that you can always come to me for anything. Now, how about some tea?"

After James finished his tea, he went back to tell the others what the Headmaster said. He didn't arrive a moment too soon, for when he came in Severus just said that their lessons were done. James reported what was exchanged between himself and Dumbledore, and they agreed to sneak back into the castle once they were out of sight. They then split up for the night and headed to their dorms.

"How the bloody hell do you remember all of those rules, James?" Sirius demanded as the Marauders approached Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh, please, you thought that was all of them? Wait until Severus really dives into them," replied James, laughing. In the back of his mind, though, he was more worried about facing his grandparents the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed/ added as a ****Favorite**** ,it means a lot thank you. **

**Thank you to my amazing beta ****disturbinglyprofound**

The next morning the five teens met up in the entrance hall to wait for the Headmaster. They were all dressed in rather extravagant Muggle clothes. The boys were all in fine suits (Remus borrowed his from James) and each had a different colour of dress shirt under the black jacket. Remus was in a burnt orange, Sirius in a dark gold, James in a dark red and Severus in a deep green. Lily wore a satin and bengaline belted fooler dress with black heels and a silver clutch.

At exactly 9:00 the Headmaster showed up to see them off, but before he let them leave, he pulled Severus around the corner and pushed him up against the wall.

"You better behave yourself today, or I will have you in detention with Filch until you graduate. Do you understand me, boy? You are nothing but an expendable slimy snake, and you need to learn your place around important people such as James and his grandparents. You should feel honoured to be invited in to their presence; of course, I'm sure that they just want to make sure that you keep your mouth shut about this incident. Likewise, if you tell anyone about it I will see that we do not have enough room for the likes of you. Do I make myself clear?" demanded Dumbledore in a menacing tone that was the total opposite of his normal grandfatherly tone. Without waiting for a response, he continued. "Now go back to them, and just keep your head down. And I better not hear anything about this conversation, clear?"

"Yes, Headmaster perfectly," replied Severus as he moved out of the Headmaster's reach, and returned to the others.

"Now have a good time, students, and give my best to your grandparents, James," Dumbledore said kindly.

He shot one last glare at Severus and turned to leave.

Once they were outside, the group followed Severus and James back into the castle and up through a secret passage that opened up just outside the room. They all entered, and it was the exact same as the day before.

"So, we have half an hour before we need to meet our grandparents, which means that we need to Floo to the Leaky Cauldron and take a Muggle car to the restaurant," explained Severus. "I'll go last, Sirius you can go first."

Sirius grabbed a handful of Floo powder and went through the fire, followed quickly by Remus, Lily and James before Severus went through and closed the room behind him.

The group followed Severus outside into the Muggle world and into a store around the corner from the Leaky Cauldron. They exited a few minutes later and Severus led them to a long black limo that was waiting for them.

"Good evening, sir," said the driver with a tip of his hat, "you are Mr. Snape I presume?" he inquired.

"Yes that would be me, you have our directions correct?" Severus said with an heir of nobility and importance in his voice.

"Why, yes, of course, sir," the man said with a bow and opened the door letting Lily in first followed by the boys.

It was a half hour drive to the restaurant spent in the luxury limo. Sirius and Remus, who had never seen Muggle transportation before, were amazed at how it was so smooth on the road, and Lily was ecstatic to be in a limo for the first time.

They got out in front of a luxurious two-story restaurant and after being greeted by the owner they were lead to a private dining room that over looked the Kew Gardens. They sat down at a long table with Sirius, Remus and Lily on the one side and James and Severus on the other leaving the Heads of the table for the King and Queen.

Five minutes later, the door opened, and everyone stood up to greet the king and queen with bows and a curtsy.

"Hello, your majesties, I do hope that your journey was pleasant," said Severus, going up to them with a bow at the waist, kissing his grandmother's hand.

"It's good to see you again, Severus," said his grandmother as she gave him a hug. "Are you sure that you are OK? We were all so worried when we got that letter from the Headmaster; it didn't tell us anything about you. It just seemed to go on and on about how great James was and how he was overjoyed that James trusts him so much."

"I am sure that we will be getting answers to all of our questions, but let's first all have lunch," the King said, interrupting his wife, as he knew she would go on and ramble about her grandsons.

He sat at the table and everyone else followed suit.

After a few minutes a waiter came to take their drink orders and told them the specials.

He then came back with the drinks and asked what everyone would like to eat.

The queen ordered black tiger prawns and green asparagus in white wine, garlic and parmesan cream over garganelli. Lily ordered sweet potato and red wine poached pear with blue cheese and walnut soup, along with seared rare albacore tuna on toasted baguette with gherkin and caper relish with r-62 coleslaw.

Severus ordered a baguette with roasted Portobello mushrooms, grilled zucchini, Brie cheese, red onion jam and roasted garlic aioli on it along with the roasted tomato and basil soup with parmesan croutons. James got theroasted lamb sirloin over balsamic glazed Yukon potato and rosemary hash.

Sirius received the house-made fennel scented sausage and tomato rigatoni with parmesan, spinach and herbs, while Remus got a baguette with spicy Italian salami and house smoked sausage with fresh mozzarella and sundried tomatoes, and the king ordered a Braised beef taglietelle in rich red wine cream sauce with caramelized onions and roasted mushrooms.

After the waiter left the queen couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"So, what in the world was that letter about? It only said that James had saved Severus form a certain death and then he just went on and on about how great James was as a student. He never even told us what was wrong or if Severus was hurt at all. We never even got a letter from him informing Severus's family about the events." Her voice changed slightly, showing her distasteful feelings for the Headmaster.

"That does not surprise me in the least, grandmother. He absolutely hates me especially since he thinks that I'm enemies with James, ever since first year Sirius bugged me about being a Slytherin and other things, but in order for us to separate myself from being suspected as being the one from the letter we, James and I, decided that it would be a good idea to have this little rivalry," Severus explained. "Like our prank wars when we were children in the castle, when we were always trying to one-up each other. He will do absolutely anything to get on his good side. Ever since you sent that note in our first year, because of his bias against Slytherin and favouritism towards Gryffindor, which he really should not even have being the headmaster of the whole school. He just assumed that your heir would be in Gryffindor. Since he knew that James's father had moved to Canada to marry a witch there, he called James to his office and asked him if he was your grandson, and he said yes. After that he came to talk to me and we decided to let him carryon as he was, so that later on we can come down on him with all of his transgressions against me. Thus far I think that it's working out perfectly, even this morning his actions were just unacceptable for him act like that around student threatening them if they ever told anyone that his life had been in danger. Not that he punished those responsible at all," explained Severus patiently.

"And now just what was this incident that none of you will tell us about, James?" the King asked, looking at the boys. He noticed that James started to fidget, while Sirius and Remus were making themselves as small as possible and their faces drained of colour. He also noticed that Lily who was normally such a sweet and kind girl was glaring daggers toward Sirius.

"Well, you see, Remus is the kindest person I know, but he's a werewolf, so every full moon he goes into the Shrieking Shack to transform, and when Sirius and I found out we started to try and become Animaguses, so that we could spend the nights with him because he only goes after humans. And last night Sirius got the stupid idea that it would be fun to tell Severus that Lily was inside the shack with a werewolf, so he went to go find her. But when I found out, I was so mad at Sirius and I ran in after Sev to tell him that it was just a joke but he was already facing the wolf and I had to transform and get in front of him so that he could get away without revealing his form. Ever since Remus found out he hasn't talked to Sirius," explained James, just as the door opened admitting waiters with the food, after they set it down and left the room.

They all just talked about unimportant things until everyone had eaten when the King turned to Sirius and asked, "So why did you want to possibly kill someone by sending them in to a werewolf on a full moon? Did you think it would be funny? Would that laugh be worth your friend Remus' life?"

At Sirius' surprised look he continued, "What did you think would happen to him if anyone found out that he had killed someone? The laws on werewolves in this country are very harsh; he would have been killed if anything had happened." With that, what little colour had returned to Sirius' face during dinner left, and Remus' as well. "But lucky for you Severus falls under our laws where Remus holds no fault so it all falls on you."

The king let that information set in as the door once again opened and the server returned and asked, "Will you be having dessert today, Sirs and Madams?" in a polite voice.

"Yes, we will. I will have the tarte aux poire bourdalou," said the queen.

He then went around the table taking the rest of the orders:

"I'll have the warm ginger toffee cake," said Lily.

"The dark molten chocolate lava cake, please," Remus, asked.

"The raspberry gelée & vanilla bean panacotta," Severus requested.

"The classic vanilla citrus crème brulée," said James.

"Amaretti crusted cheese cake," ordered the king.

"The pumpkin tiramisù," said Sirius in a soft voice that he just managed to get back.

They all decided move to the comfortable seating area in their private room to eat dessert. The king and queen took one of the couches while Lily, James and Severus took the other, leaving Remus and Sirius to take two of the armchairs.

Dessert was a very tense affair with everyone stuck in his or her own thoughts. The King and Queen were whispering to each other. James was worrying about how much of a lecture he would be receiving from his grandmother, grandfather and his parents; he couldn't even try to get out of this one, not that he ever could. He couldn't believe that it got so out of hand. Since when did their pranking war turn in to wanting to kill or seriously hurt someone else?

Severus was thinking about what he still wanted to do while he was still in school and had the chance to be free before he has to learn more about how to be a King. He wants to see Paris, and had an urge go to a casino in Vegas, ever since he saw that movie Ocean's Eleven with Lily.

One of his friends in Canada also wanted him to try curling this winter break and he was looking forward to it, even though it was a Muggle sport it sounded fun when his friend Kevin explained it to him. How could he pass up an opportunity to throw rocks at a house? Maybe he could get Lily, James and Remus to go with him since he had been told that one needed four for a team.

Lily was thinking up ways to get back at Sirius, some which would have made even a Death Eater nervous. Remus was just hoping that he wouldn't be killed after what happened. But Sirius was the worst of them all; he could barely eat his dessert because he was so guilty. For once in his short life, he was truly sorry for what he had done to Snape.

He just couldn't believe how things had gone so wrong; ever since first year when he had noticed how much the Headmaster looked down on the Slytherins, he realized that he could do anything he wanted to Snape and the worst he would get as a week with Hagrid that would consist of having tea and talking. But this time he knew that he would not get away with anything.

When they were done talking the King cleared his throat. "Now, Sirius I hope that you know we cannot let you just get away with what you did to Severus. So you will spend the next two weeks in our prison thinking about what you have done. And I will let you know that we are only keeping you for that long before Albus gets suspicious of what's going on. Understand?"

"Yes sir, I do," said Sirius in a defeated manner. He was happy, however, that he didn't get anything worse, since he knew that if he had succeeded in his prank, he would have been killed.

"Let's get going. It was wonderful to see you both again and I look forward to you coming home during the winter break. You and your family should come too, Lily; we sent them an invitation last week, to come and spend part of the holidays with us," said the Queen. Before the King and Queen left, they gave Severus, James, Lily and a surprised Remus each a hug good-bye.

With that the King and Queen left with Sirius by Portkey, and the remaining teens went to take the limo back to the Leaky Cauldron, where they could Floo to the Hog's Head and walk up to Hogwarts. As they approached Hogwarts Castle, they could see the Headmaster waiting for them. As they got closer they noticed the Headmaster frowning.

"Where is Sirius?" he asked James, as soon as they reached him.

"He's receiving training from my grandparents for the next two weeks. They want him to possibly work in the palace later on. But we both know that I cannot tell you anymore due to secrecy." James lied remarkably smoothly for a Gryffindor.

"Very well, James. I shall see you all later." He said good night to them and left to go back to his office.

When he'd disappeared, the four students departed for their respective dormitories.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. well 2/3 stories updated with switching semesters and doing exams is a good result I think, and the third story only needs to be edited. **

**I think it's clear that I own nothing or I would not need to get up at 7am to go to work on the weekends.**

**Thank you to my amazing beta ****disturbinglyprofound**

The next two weeks were quiet at Hogwarts without Sirius; the remaining marauders didn't pull any pranks. In fact, they had split off into two groups, with James and Remus both leaving Peter to be by himself. James, Lily and Severus could often be seen together, and after the first few days Remus also was with them in this new group of four, though he always was the most drawn back since he was never going to join them in the first place.

-two days after lunch with the King and Queen-

James, Lily and Severus where studying in the library together when Remus came in and sat at a table by himself.

"Why won't he come and join us, James? He used to sit with me all the time," Lily whispered in frustration.

"I'll go ask him," said Severus, getting up and walking over to Remus.

As he got closer, he could see Remus' shoulders tense up, and the lean brunette put down the book he was perusing.

"Hello, Remus, why do you never join James and Lily anymore?" Severus asked, pulling out the chair next to Remus and sitting down.

"I wouldn't have thought that they would want to be seen with a monster such as myself. And besides they're with you all the time now, sir," Remus told him in a defeated tone.

"Nonsense. You are not a monster, you were bitten by one and now though you may get sick for a few days a month, it doesn't change anything. What does it matter that I'm with them, they can see more people than just me at a time."

"See you even admitted it. Werewolves are monsters."

"No that is not what I meant. The werewolf that bit you was a monster, only because whoever it was wanted to turn a child," said Severus, smoothly ending the argument. "Now come and join us."

And with that, Severus lead Remus over to the table where Lily and James were and pushed him into a seat. Remus waved shyly at them, and they grinned back broadly. A half hour later, if you passed by the table, you couldn't even tell that the four were ever anything but friends.

Sirius had a very different experience during those two weeks.

After getting to the Royal Palace in Canada, he was put into handcuffs and grabbed by two guards.

"Now, I am quite aware, Mr. Black, that you were treated with nothing but prosperity in England, but in these next two weeks you will find out what happens to prisoners _here._Make no mistake, boy, by the time these two weeks are up you will be begging for death. Take him to the dungeons to start with the torture, and remember he almost killed the prince." With that, the King swept out of the room.

The guards dragged Sirius down into the dungeons none-too-carefully, and as a result, he banged into walls, bars, and whatever objects stood in their way. They sent a guard ahead of them to prepare for Sirius' arrival; clearly, none of them took the idea of their prince being hurt very well. All the guards had either trained or trained with him, if not just gotten to know Severus.

When they finally got their and Sirius was hooked into chains attached to the ceiling and the guards had barely let go before the curses started.

"Comminuet Ossa!" one yelled, slashing his wand through the air.

"Interficiam!" said another.

"Nocere Eum!"

The guards continued to curse Sirius until he had passed out from the pain and blood loss.

When he woke up some time later, he was in a small damp cage in the middle of a room that only had a small barred window looking out to the full moon.

Once he got his mind out of his disoriented state, he could see nothing wrong with him but his every muscle seemed to pulse in pain, causing the memories from earlier to resurface. He couldn't believe how creative those men had been, he had never even heard of those spells before and they caused such an immense pain that he previously thought could only be achieved through the Cruciatus Curse, or so he had heard.

Just then, he heard a creeping sound coming from behind him.

As he turned around he could see the stone wall opening to reveal a sight that made his blood run cold.

It was a werewolf.

He tried to transform into his Animagus form of a dog, but to his horror he found that he was unable to transform at all.

He had never been so scared in his life as the wolf approached him, getting closer and closer to the cage that trapped him. He was now thankful for the extremely small gaps in between the bars, as they did not let the werewolf bite him or scratch him with his claws. But that did not stop it from coming right up to the bars to try. As Sirius was sniffed and growled at he truly saw what he had sent Snape in to face but without the bars that even now both trapped and saved him. He could smell the excrement left as a result of his intense fear. It wasn't until now did he truly regret what he had almost put Severus through. He bowed his head in shame; he was a coward.

When the morning came the guards who opened the door found Sirius shaking, alone in his cage. There was a puddle of liquid around his feet, but far worse smells were coming off of his body. Tears streamed down his face, evidence of his admission.

"Ugh, who let the sewer rats in?" one guard chuckled.

"You're so eager to throw poor Sev at the werewolf, but it's not so easy when _you're_the one left with it, is it?"

"Aw, look at the poor little baby, does the baby need a nappy?"

The taunts just kept coming, and they got worse and worse until he whimpers as new tears where falling down his face and he curled up in a ball.

He was then pulled out of the cage and dragged over to the corner of the room where the guards striped him and hit him with jets of freezing cold water that came out of their wands. When he was dripping with the water and shivering the guards sent jets of air at him with their wands and put him into a jail uniform. That consisted of a thin pair of gray drawstring sweatpants, a gray T-shirt and flip flops. He was then dragged into a new cell. For the remainder of the two weeks he was kept in solitary, the only company being when guards showed up to beat him senseless. Food was scarce, and water even scarcer.

The last day he was washed off again and put back in the clothes he had arrived at this hellhole in.

Then, he was dragged back to see the King, looking pale and weak due to receiving no light and little food for two weeks.

"Now," the King said, gazing at Sirius with mixed revulsion and approval, "I hope that you know we cannot allow you to just speak about this to anyone."

Before Sirius could reply, the King had raised his wand and muttered, _"Iocatio ordinem."_

"Now, you won't be able to tell anyone what has happened. This will take you back to your school," he said as a servant handed a piece of paper to Sirius. "I do hope that we never meet on these terms again." He nodded with acknowledgement at Sirius, and gave notice to the peasant standing nearby.

The Portkey activated almost instantly, and Sirius landed at the front gates to the school.

**Translations:**

**comminuet ossa = break the bones  
>interficiam = cut<br>nocere eum = hurt him**

_**iocatio ordinem =**___**gag order**

**And review review review **


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you for all of the story alerts and hits if you want a disclaimer look at the chaps before. Because if I did own this why would I put it online I would be making $$$ now if I was. My beta sent this back to me last night around 11:30 and after I saw the word 'sullied' all I could think of was monsters inc….

Sirius stumbled towards Hogwarts Castle, barely able to walk. His injuries, combined with his lack of food and water from the past two weeks, had taken their toll on his body. He had never been so weak in his whole life. The door to the Entrance Hall looked almost unbearably difficult to open in his injured state. His hand reached out to just try, but Severus beat him to it. He looked at Sirius for a moment, thinking about something Sirius had no idea of (and nor did he care in his current condition). Then, Severus waved his wand, spelling a now-shaking Sirius invisible, and taking him into the Castle, up six flights of stairs to the Room of Requirement, which had taken the form of a loft apartment.

Sirius was laid on the bed and Severus called a house elf to bring some food as he grabbed the bandages and potions, that had materialized on the night table beside the bed, to heal Sirius.

An hour later, Sirius was patched up and, besides the weight that he had lost and the pale color of his skin, you could see nothing wrong.

When Sirius had finally gotten over what was happening he asked in a small voice, "Why are you helping me, sir?"

Severus just shook his head, "I'm sorry, Black. I had hoped that they would not hurt you so much."

"No, _I'm _sorry. I didn't realize what could have happened. I thought that it would just be a good laugh." Sirius said quickly, hoping that Severus would accept his apology, since he was still unsure of Severus and if he had any wishes for personal revenge. For once, his apology was genuine, unlike the half-hearted (at best) apologies he had given, when demanded by professor McGonagall.

"I know. This is really all Albus's fault," Severus explained, a bitter set to his mouth. "He lets your group and the rest of your house get away with too much, while he pays no attention to the rest of us and looks for every chance he can to put Slytherins down. He has sullied the whole school system not only with the inter-house relations but the courses and textbooks themselves."

"Really?" said Sirius, leaning forward in interest.

"Oh, yes. When he became Headmaster, he got one of his old friends to re-write _Hogwarts: A History,_ and with that he started the house rivalries. Before, each house had a tower. He took over Slytherin Tower and made it his own, moving the Slytherin students into the dungeons." Sirius was shocked now. "He then got rid of all the courses that he hadn't done well in: Warding, Wizard Studies – which is the equivalent to Muggle Studies and explained all of the Wizarding traditions and was a mandatory course for anyone who grew up in the Muggle world. The only reason he didn't do away with Muggle Studies was because the Ministry demanded it, but even they think it's a useless course because he has stopped them from updating the information. He has done so much damage to this school," Severus looked bitter again, "it's a wonder that it's still respected and even that's only because people don't know better." Severus had to stop his rant to take a breath.

"And even then that's only the beginning, and all because a Slytherin turned him down when he asked them to the Yule Ball. _Another_ thing that he stopped at Hogwarts." Severus finished with a shake of his head. "But enough about Albus. We need to get you better before you report to the Headmaster, and we also need to go over a cover story for you over the past two weeks."

Sirius just nodded and accepted the glass of water Severus held out for him, which he finished in record speed and greedily started in on the plate that the house elf had brought. It was a meagre meal of broth and bread, along with potatoes, but after the past two weeks in prison, it was a welcome meal.

"Don't eat foods that are very rich for the next week, at least, and pace yourself. If you eat too much you will just throw up," Severus said, in a voice that was to be obeyed, yet had a friendly undertone. "When you are done, take a bath and dress in the clothing in there. Here is your cover story, alright?" Severus handed him a roll of waterproof parchment. Because of the time constraints, it would make more sense for Sirius to just read it in his bath, rather than wait until after. Sirius then went into the washroom with the parchment.

Two hours later he came out looking at least five hundred times better than he had going into the room.

"Do you know the story?" Severus asked, eyes over the book he was reading.

"Yes, should I go and talk to the Headmaster now?" Sirius asked, surprised that he was even thinking of asking Severus for permission.

"Yes," said Severus, as if this sort of thing happened every day. "Go through the Floo, act as if you've just gotten back here from Canada, ok?"

Sirius nodded and stepped into the green fire, calling out, "Headmasters Office, Hogwarts."

Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk, going through some papers, when his fireplace suddenly glowed green. He watched intently as Sirius Black appeared, the fire spitting him out. He smiled in greeting.

"Hello, Mr. Black. I hope you had a good trip," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Headmaster. I had an enjoyable stay with James's grandparents," lied Sirius easily.

"That's good, it's always an asset to have connections in high places. I'll have to pay a visit to them soon, I think. To thank them for their hospitality, of course," he said, gesturing to Sirius, "but also – I hear Canada has some beautiful sceneries, don't they Sirius?"

"Yes, Headmaster," said Sirius. "The landscaping is quite beautiful."

"And the, er, castle. Was it as monumental as they say?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Delicious food, I assume."

"Uh-huh."

"And, er, James's grandparents were kind to you?"

"Yes."

"I hope you put in a good word for me, then?"

"Yes, of course, Headmaster," Sirius replied sarcastically, he couldn't believe how desperate his Headmaster seemed for the attention of royalty.

After some more pointless conversation, small talk and the like, Dumbledore finally questioned Sirius about his trip.

Sirius took a deep breath. Now was his moment. "Well," he began, I was escorted into their grand ballroom and told that after all of these wonderful things they had heard about me if I would like to join their training program."

Dumbledore was nodding enthusiastically.

"So I've spent the last two weeks training with their army," Sirius continued. "It was quite interesting because they combine Muggle fighting styles with magic. It is much more efficient than how we fight here." He hesitated before the final bit. "I cannot tell you any more about my time there since I was put under oath not to tell anyone," he finished, using the story Severus had given him earlier.

Headmaster Dumbledore sighed slightly, looking disappointed and dissatisfied with the answer. He could tell, however, from the finality of Sirius's explanation that he would not be getting another one any time soon. So, Dumbledore simply dismissed Sirius and went back to his papers. 

You see that button down there just calling to you it's so pretty so yes click on it and review tell me what you think! Sorry it's taken so long I've been working on a one shot that will hopefully be up within the week only a few sentences left, I had a star I had a part just before the end and now I'm a few sentences away from finishing the middle and moving on to the last little bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : I own nothing if I did I would not be handing out resumes this weekend for a summer job.**

**Thank you to my amazing beta ****disturbinglyprofound!**

**Thank you for all the reviews alerts and just the hits sometimes they do make me squeal. **

**And I am officially a ****Slytherin yay! Pottermore said so it must be true.**

The wrong royal chapter 5

Sirius walked out of the Headmaster's office, straight to Gryffindor Tower, where he fell into his bed. He was so tired and overwhelmed by what had happened before his arrival to Hogwarts that he slept right through Sunday and didn't wake up until Monday morning, when classes began. But that day, he did something that shocked the whole school – he bumped into Severus and said sorry. Everyone around them stopped and stared as the pair separated after the apology, as if nothing monumental had happened. By dinnertime everyone was talking about the exchange.

Half the school was certain that Sirius was under Imperio while another quarter thought that he had finally done what all Blacks before him had done – go insane. And the rest of the school, made up of most of the first and second years, had a wide variety of ideas with tales involving things from dragons to unicorns, who had each in some way made Sirius apologize for what had happened.

Even the teachers had no clue what to think. Dumbledore, in particular, was extremely angry because he just knew that this was all Snape's fault, but he couldn't blame him for anything since he had started to spend a lot more time with the Gryffindors. The only people in the whole school who had any ideas of what happened were the four lions and one snake involved.

The next day in the library, Lily, Severus, Remus and James were all studying when Sirius walked through the doors. James waved him over to their table and after looking at everyone and getting a small, polite nod from Severus, Sirius sat down.

"So, it's two weeks until winter break, and my grandparents have invited us all over. Do any of you want to come?" Severus told the group.

"Of course, love, my parents were going to go see Petunia at her school anyways this winter, I can't remember where they said it was, but I don't really want to go anyways," Lily said.

"Sure, if it's okay, but, er, the second last day is a full moon. Where would I go?" Remus said quietly.

"It won't be a problem," Severus said supportively. "We don't have this stigma with werewolves that they do over here. There are places you can go and they have a potion that will make it easier to transform – it's called wolfsbane," Severus replied, reassuring Remus that it would be okay.

"So, what about you, Sirius?" Severus asked.

"Um, well, I think that I'm just going to stay here this Christmas. My trip gave me a lot to think about," he said sincerely.

"Okay, then, if you're sure. I'll just tell them." Severus nodded. Sirius' reluctance to go back to the place he had been tortured was completely understandable.

Severus took a blank sheet of paper, tapped it with a ring that appeared on his right ring finger, and started to write. When he was done, he signed it, pressed the ring to the paper again over the signature and whispered, "Mittere." The parchment then folded itself and disappeared.

"Where did that ring come from, Sev?" Lily asked.

"Oh, it's the heirs ring," Severus replied, shrugging. "It's worn by Canada's magical heir. It's also a Portkey to anywhere I want, even if there are wards up. Of course, if the place is unsafe, then I will stay where I am. It will also take me to the infirmary if I'm in danger." The rest of the group was watching him with awe. "It's used to ensure the heir's life is well-guarded without human guards. All members of the immediate royal family have these for safety. It also is my seal so I can send private messages to anyone and they know that it has not been forged," Severus explained. "I always have it on, but I keep it under an Invisibility spell do that by the off-chance someone knows the symbol, they won't see it."

Satisfied with the answer, they went back to doing their homework: Defense Against the Dark Arts for James Remus and Sirius, Ancient Runes for Lily and Potions for Severus. Severus, however, was only messing around with the theories of some potions he was trying to create.

After another half an hour, a note with a fancy seal similar to the one on his ring appeared on the table, in front of Severus. He opened it up and said to James, "You'd better go talk to the headmaster and tell him of our plans."

James started packing up his stuff and putting it in his book bag.

"No problem. I'll see you guys later." He waved and left.

James got to the Headmaster's office and said the password "Jelly Belly." The Headmaster had given it to James in hopes of getting in his good graces. He climbed the stairs, and when he reached the top, and was about to knock, the headmaster called "come in."

"Hello, James, have a seat. Would you like a lemon drop or perhaps some tea?" he said in his most grandfatherly voice.

"No thank you, Headmaster. My grandparents just sent a letter asking if Lily, Remus and Severus could join us for the winter break. They also invited Sirius, but he has to catch up on too much work," James explained, letting the genuine regret into his voice. He was about to lie, anyway, so at least_some_truth would be helpful.

"That's fine," said Dumbledore, looking a bit surprised. "I can see why they would invite Lily and Remus, but why Snape?" the Headmaster asked curiously. His mention of Severus by his surname was evident enough of how he felt about the Slytherin. James' eyes narrowed a little bit, but he said nothing derogatory in response.

"Well," James began, thinking quickly, "we've all been hanging out with him more, and he might not be that bad. Besides, we still need someone to prank while we are there so why not take someone with us instead of causing trouble with locals?" His usual patented James Potter smile was not present today. Instead, he plastered on one of his fake grins, the sort he saved for cheek-pinching old witches and girls who asked him on dates, especially those he wasn't interested in.

"Alright, then, my boy. Take it easy until then, and as always, give your grandparents my best." Dumbledore smiled, his blue eyes crinkling at the sides.

"Of course, Headmaster." James said, before he left. He couldn't believe he ever had respect for that man.

**AN: so we all know that you can read (since this is chapter 5 I would hope so) so why don't you read and follow the instructions on the nice button that says review? We all know you want to. Thank you all for reading next chapter winter break!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to my amazing beta****disturbinglyprofound!**

**I own nothing or else I wouldn't be going through piles and piles of comic books this summer.**

Chapter 6 – The Wrong Royal

The last morning before winter break, the group of four had their bags together outside the Great Hall, ready to go. Severus, Lily, Remus and James walked out of the Hall after finishing breakfast, as their Portkey was set to go off soon. They were leaving a few hours before the rest of the school at the request of Severus' and James' grandparents, who had sent a note the day before asking if the group could come early. Dumbledore, who was forever sucking up to the King and Queen, agreed without argument. As the group was picking up their bags, the Headmaster came to say goodbye.

"I hope that you all have a good holiday, James, Lily and Remus. Give your grandparents my best," he said in a light tone, but as he passed by Severus he whispered threateningly to the dark-haired boy. "Remember what I told you last time. I still have no clue why you would be invited to Canada but if I hear that you disgraced this school in any way you will be in detention until you graduate!"

With that, he walked back to his office.

"He's so going to get it when we graduate," said Severus calmly, in reply to the looks his friends were giving the retreating Headmaster.

Just then, a small rigging sound went off. "Everyone hold on," said James, grabbing his bag and holding on to a wheel. Once everyone had a good grip on it, the Portkey went off and they all felt a pull behind their navel. To Lily and Remus' surprise, though, they landed just outside of Hogsmeade and not in Canada, as they'd originally thought.

"Why are we here? I thought we were going to Canada?" asked Lily.

"We still are," Severus explained, "but not using that portkey." He then performed an Enlarging Spell on what looked to be similar to the rafts used for water rapids. It was round and had four seats and two chests to put their bags in. Each seat had a belt, and there was a padded ring in the center to hold on to.

"This is what we use for international Portkeying. It's much safer and you don't end up thrown around when you land," James explained. "We have two minutes before it leaves so stash your bags, find a seat, buckle up and hold on."

This time, when they went off, they didn't feel a thing. After what felt like an hour of just seeing the world spinning around, the group landed back on the ground in front of a huge castle. It had an aura of elegance around it, on that amazed everyone who'd just appeared in front of it. The gardens, which were in their immediate field of vision, looked like the lush lawns of Versailles. Lily and Remus were speechless; small noises were coming out of their mouths. While Hogwarts was built for protection, this was built to impress – it was about two times as big as Hogwarts.

"Welcome to my home," Severus said, with a motion towards the castle.

"Wow! It's so big, Sev, we're going to get lost!" exclaimed Lily.

"Don't worry about it. We'll probably only be in about a quarter of the space – almost half of it is staff quarters. Each family has their own apartment, you see. Now, come on, let's go let our grandparents know we've arrived," Severus said. He took Lily's hand and started to walk up the path to the main doors. It took them about 15 minutes to just reach the castle.

As the group walked up to them the doors opened.

"Hey Severus, welcome back! You too James, and I guess this is Lily and Remus," said a boy around their age, he had amber eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Thanks, Darren, are we still on for tonight?" Severus asked.

"Yep, it's all set up." He gestured to the others. "Will they be joining us?"

Severus turned to Lily and Remus. "Would you like to play poker with us tonight?" he asked them.

"Sure," said Lily.

"I guess, but I don't know how to play," Remus admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you," James offered.

"Then it's settled," Darren grinned. "Your room at seven?"

"Yep, see you then, Darren," Severus said.

"Oh, by the way I was supposed to tell you that both your parents and grandparents are in a meeting now, and will see you at dinner," said Darren, sounding as if he was parroting someone else's words. Severus nodded, and Darren left.

"Who was that?" Remus asked after Darren had walked away. He could sense that the amber-eyed boy was a werewolf too, and already, he could feel a sense of kinship with him.

"That's Darren," Sev said unnecessarily. "He's pretty much my brother. His parents and my grandparents are part of the same council, so we've known each other for years. He was bitten when he was ten by a werewolf, which you can probably tell," Severus explained.

"Now, we still have three hours before dinner, so how about we give you a tour," James suggested, getting off the subject.

"Good idea, cousin, if we go down this hallway we will see the formal receiving rooms and public office," Severus said impersonating a tour guide.

Two and a half hours later, they ended the tour, and were sitting in Severus's room with their feet up.

"Wow, this place is so big, how do you find your way around it?" Lily asked. She was sure that she would never be able to find her way anywhere tomorrow, or even after dinner.

"That's why there are many house-elves. They can pop anyone around the house. All the fireplaces are also hooked up to an internal Floo system –you can only enter through certain fireplaces from the outside unless you're my grandparents, parents or myself," explained Severus.

"It's good for security and convenience, but you should have seen us when we were kids playing hide and seek," added James.

"Or when we were hiding from our tutors," Severus added with a smile, as he remembered.

After a few minutes of the cousins obviously reminiscing, Remus started to snap his fingers in front of James's face.

"Do you have any better ideas, Lily?" he asked, when his plan only served to make his fingers extremely sore.

She just walked right up to Severus and kissed him, which brought him right back to the present.

"Sorry," he said a bit sheepishly. "Oi! Snap out of it, James, we're going to be late for dinner!" he said to James, smacking him in the back of his head.

"What?... Oh, right, sorry – let's go," he said looking around like a lost owl.

The group made their way to the dining room, where both Severus and James parents sat with the King and Queen. After small bows at the waist, everyone found a seat and the first course appeared on the table. The five-course meal of salad, soup, fish, meat and dessert was filled with idle chatter about the year and other topics, including the students into each conversation.

After dinner the students set off to Severus's room, after getting changed into comfortable clothing. Remus, Darren and Severus were in T-shirts and sweatpants. James had on jeans and a long sleeved shirt, while Lily was in yoga pants and an emerald-green sweatshirt. They all sat around a table, and just as Darren started to shuffle the deck, the door burst open and another boy came in. He was about the same height as James, with dirty blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" he said breathlessly.

"It's okay, Jon, we need to teach Remus over here how to play anyway. Take a seat," Severus urged. "This is Lily by the way. Remus, Lily, this is Jon."

James took a deep breath, as if preparing for a long-winded explanation. "Ah yes, so, Remus, we are going to play Texas hold-em poker," he began. "We all start off with the same amount of chips, alright? To start the actual game, we all draw a card – the highest card is dealer. The two people to the left of the dealer then need to put up the 'blinds' – they start off the betting pot. The person closest to the dealer puts in half of what the other puts in. These are called the small and big blinds. Then, everyone is dealt two cards, and the betting begins.

"To keep playing," he continued, "you need to match 'call' the highest bid, which would be the big blind. The goal of the game is to have the best hand, to win the pot. Here's the hand rankings – high card is the lowest and it goes up to royal flush," James explained handing Remus a sheet.

"Hands are made up of the best five cards between your two cards and the community cards that are on the table. Everyone has access to those to make their best hand. They are shown in groups after each round of betting. The first is the flop, where the dealer will 'kill' one card and show the next three. At that point, we bet again by either checking if there are no bets, call to match the bet or raise, where you bet chips on your hand. The next card is the turn, and then the river in each the dealer kills one card and shows one card. If you don't want to bet, then you can always fold your cards and stop playing. At the end, we go around the table from the dealer to see who has the best hand, and they get the pot. You'll pick it up as we go along," he assured Remus.

"I think I understand it," nodded Remus.

"Good, let's start." said Darren as they all sat down.

Two hours later everyone was still in. Severus and Darren had the most chips, though, while Remus was almost out of chips, and James was already out.

"Don't worry, Remus, how many times was I down tonight, and managed to get back up?" Severus said encouragingly.

It was approaching two in the morning when everyone but Severus and Darren were out and the two had just gone all in with a five of Diamonds, six and eight of Clubs, two of Spades and the Queen of Hearts on the table.

"Ha – take that Sev, I finally won one!" Darren exclaimed showing a four and seven of Clubs, giving him a straight.

"That was close, Darren, but sorry to say..." Severus put down his hand to show a seven of Diamonds and nine of Hearts, beating him with a straight that was higher by just one card.

"Damn it!" Darren growled, bashing his head against the table. "I was so close this time."

"Good game," Severus said shaking his hand, good-naturedly. "Let's clean this all up and put it away before we go to bed."

A half hour later they were all sound asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I own nothing, as usual, and thanks to my amazing beta disturbinglyprofound!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 - The Wrong Royal<p>

The next afternoon, around one o'clock, Severus's mother Elaine came into his room, sat down on his bed. If the kids did not show up for breakfast in the morning, it was common knowledge to all the adults that their children had been playing poker again. Today, as always, they let them sleep in instead of waking them up.

"Severus, Severus, it's time to wake up now," Elaine said in a soft voice, shaking his shoulder a bit.

"Hmm?... Oh, hello, mother," he said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?" he asked, looking at his window where he could see the sunlight around the edge of the curtain.

"It's about two-thirty, son," Elaine replied. "How was your game last night?"

"It was good. I won..." He looked up at his mother. "Thank you for letting us sleep in. Now, what do you really want to talk about?" asked Severus, suspecting that something was wrong. It wasn't normal for his mother to wake him up and actually begin a conversation with him.

"I just wanted to talk to you about school," said Elaine. "How are you doing with that nasty joke of a Headmaster?"

"It's alright, Mother. I wish that he wouldn't favour Gryffindor House so much, and drag everyone else down for their success," Severus sighed. "It's good practice for the future, though, I suppose. But when he speaks with me as if I'm a stone in his shoe, it's difficult to brush off, you know," Severus said quietly, trying to put words to what he was feeling.

"I'm so sorry that you have to put up with him, darling. But remember, you are worth so much more than him. And in the end, you will have the last laugh because _you_ are the better person, Sev," she said, hugging and reassuring him. "Now, let's get you up. There are still many things to do before in two days, before Christmas. You and James still need to teach Lily and Remus how to dance as well, dear, for the New Year's party." After seeing the look he gave her, she shook her head good-naturedly. "It's only one dance, and then you all can leave, alright?" she told him with a smile.

Severus nodded. She gave him one last hug and then left, to see her husband.

* * *

><p>Remus woke up and was startled to see that it was so late in the day already. He got dressed and went out in the hall to see if anyone else was up yet. As he opened the door, he almost ran into Darren.<p>

"Hey, Remus. How are you?" Darren asked.

"Alright. Could I talk to you for a bit?" Remus said nervously. The only other time he had been around a werewolf was the night he was bitten.

"Yeah, no problem – I know a fantastic place in the forest."

Remus followed Darren out to a tree fort. Once they were inside, Darren showed Remus to a sitting area.

"So, you probably want to know more about me, right?" Darren asked, after they were sitting down. Remus just nodded, so Darren continued.

"Well," he began, "when I was ten, a werewolf attacked me and a few others while we were camping. After that, our parents helped us by bringing in a werewolf to teach us, since the one who bit us was put on trial and killed – he had no remorse for what he did. Over the next two months, our teacher taught us not to hate or fear what we are and to embrace our new talents, as we were still ourselves – just, y'know, troubled once a month. After we accepted that, controlling ourselves during the full moon became easier since our subconscious minds no longer thought of it as turning into monsters who wanted to kill. Does that make sense?" he asked.

"Yes, it sort of does," said Remus, nodding. "So, we only act like monsters because that's what we think we are?"

"Exactly," Darren grinned. "The first werewolf was actually because of a failed Animagus transformation, for which they found a potion to fix. But, it also brought along the side effects of the allergy to silver and the painful transformation at the full moon. They didn't try to improve the potion because they thought it worked perfectly – we know that's not true. A month later, another side effect was discovered when he bit someone else, and they turned into a wolf as well. That's when they found out that it was contagious. Now, the King and Queen are putting money into researching a new potion. Actually," he said, "Severus is getting the closest, with his wolfsbane potion that allows any werewolf to keep their human mind during the transformation, whether or not they accept their condition. It also reduces the pain during transformation and reduces recovery time."

"Wow," Remus whispered with wide eyes. "So I don't have to be a monster?"

"You were never a monster, Remus. Remember that, and it will give you all of the advantages of Sev's potions," Darren answered. "I just hate this stigma that's attached to being a werewolf all over the world. It's really nothing that can't be cured and it shouldn't be something that many are discriminated by. In Britain, for example, you wouldn't be able to have a job or a family and then they blame you and mock you for not having a full life. It's just so unfair and I hate it!"

He took a few deep breaths and turned back to a stunned Remus. "Sorry about that," he apologized. "I just get so angry about the whole situation. I can't wait until Severus finds a cure."

"It's no problem, and do you think he will?" Remus asked with some hope.

"I don't doubt it," said Darren. "If he wants to make a potion do something, he will." He said it with such conviction that for the first time, Remus held true hope for a cure.

* * *

><p>It was around four when Severus, Lily, Remus, James and Darren met up in the library.<p>

"So, what do you guys want to do?" James asked.

"How about we go outside and play in the snow?" Lily suggested.

Twenty minutes later, the five of them were drenched in snow. They were playing a game where some of them rode down one of the hills near the castle in a toboggan, while the others tried to pelt them with freshly made snowballs. It was challenging, but it was fun. After they finished their made-up game, they built a gigantic snow fort, with the help of magic. Severus had received a snow-brick-maker as a child, and now he was making good use of it. They had a huge snowball fight that had all five covered in snow just as a house-elf came to get them for supper.

After they had taken warm showers and changed into more appropriate attire, they joined the adults in the dining room.

"Tomorrow," said the Queen, "Darren's father, Ralph, will take you all to a local mall to get Christmas gifts. It's a Muggle shopping centre which leads to a Wizarding mall right behind it." She was speaking to Lily and Remus, mostly. "You can all spend the day shopping, but you need to be back here around one for some lessons, Severus."

"Yes, grandmother," Severus replied, knowing that even if his friends were around, he still had duties to fulfill and classes to attend with his grandparents to learn how to rule.

* * *

><p>The next day, as Severus was looking at some jewelry to get for Lily, his watch started to beep. He saw that it was almost time to meet his grandparents.<p>

He called a salesperson over to get a beautiful emerald and diamond ring. It was comprised of two emerald hearts facing out from the band, and two diamonds facing in, all on a bed of white gold. Severus thought it was perfect to not only go with her eyes and loving soul, but represent his house as well. He took it over to the first salesperson he saw and surprised the older woman when he said that he wished to purchase the ring.

"Are you sure, son? That ring costs two hundred dollars," she said.

"Yes I'm sure, thank you," Severus told the Muggle woman with a smile, as he gave her his credit card. After the purchase had been rung up, he raced out of the store to get to his lessons.

He slipped into a washroom and took a Portkey back to his grandparents.

"Hello grandfather, grandmother," Severus addressed his grandparents with a bow. "What will I be learning today?"

"Today, we will be going out and doing some charity work. There are a few hospitals and orphanages in the vicinity, both Magical and Muggle, and you know we need to keep up appearances in both worlds," the Queen explained. "Go and get changed and meet us in the Front Hall. No robes, please. We had the house-elves lay out some clothes for you to wear, on your bed."

With the dismissal of his grandmother, Severus left to go put on some black slacks, a deep purple button-up shirt and a jacket. He met his grandparents back in the Front Hall, where they handed him one of the small expandable bags that both of them were carrying.

"We are going to deliver presents to the children," said his grandfather. "All of the sacks magically refill from the castle, where the house-elves are wrapping. All you need to do is think of the child you're giving the gift to, and the present will appear in your hand."

Severus was excited to be out in the public, rather than needing to sit for hours on end, learning laws and protocols. This was one of the family traditions, to help others who were less fortunate. Unlike some, who simply made a spectacle out of their volunteering, Severus's family just went. They didn't need to pretend to be anything greater than they were, and they were respected more as a result.**  
><strong>  
>After visiting five Wizarding orphanages and hospitals, as well as ten Muggle hospitals and orphanages, Severus was tired. It had been a long day, but he felt as if he had made at least a small difference, and he could see why his family liked to do this. The only real problem was at one orphanage where two boys pushed a younger one away to get to him first.<p>

* * *

><p>Severus was standing in a centre of a group of children, giving out gifts and talking to the children, when he saw some movement out in the hall.<p>

"Move out of the way, I want to get to him first. You're new here – wait your turn!" One boy said to another, pushing the smaller boy out of the way and moving closer to Severus. The dark-haired Slytherin finished handing out some more presents to those around him, choosing to ignore the rudeness of the boy, but before he gave the him his present, he whispered something in the boy's ear.

"I saw what you did out in the hall," he said quietly, "and I want you to think about what you did before opening this present, alright?" he told him. With the boy looking at him, shocked, Severus went off to find the boy. He found him crying on the back stairs of a fire escape. He approached the child with caution, not wanting to scare him off.

"Hello," he said politely. "Would you mind if I have a seat?" he asked the boy, who looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Sure, if you want to sir," the boy replied, trying to remember his manners. He moved over to give the other boy more room to sit.

"No need to call me 'sir'," Severus smiled. "I'm Severus and only sixteen. You're making me feel old. What's your name, and how old are you?" he said with a laugh. He was trying to get the child to relax a bit more, and it seemed to be working.

"I'm Mark, and I'm nine," he said proudly.

"Does that other boy pick on you a lot?" Severus asked him.

"No, not really. I'm just new here, so I don't really have many friends," he said, looking down with embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it," Severus said, raising the boy's head back up. "I've been picked on, before. It happens to everyone."

"Who would ever pick on you?" the boy said curiously.

"My Headmaster, for one, and some of the other students at my school. I don't tell them who I am. At the school I go to, we are separated into four groups, and I was put in one for ambition. Most people think it's actually for evil, because of some graduates who had ambition in the wrong areas," said Severus. The boy looked comforted.

After talking to the boy a bit more, Severus gave him a gift. It was time to move on, but that feeling that came with helping others would never go away, he knew.

* * *

><p>It was finally Christmas, and after the crazy and hectic mess that was opening presents, everyone was admiring their favourite gifts.<p>

For Lily, it was the ring that she got from Severus. Remus was so far up in his own mini-heaven, with the amount of chocolate he got from everyone, that he was deemed unreachable. James was fawning over the new broom his parents got him, and Severus loved his new Potions books and rare ingredients to go with some older volumes. He was longing to lock himself in his bedroom and read them.

Both Severus and James's parents purchased curling equipment for the children, for the lesson they were planning to give Remus and Lily.

The afternoon, in the meantime, was spent teaching Lily and Remus how to dance. The lessons, though, were more for Remus, because Lily would just be following her partner. After two hours and many feet being stepped on, Remus and Lily were dubbed ready to dance.

That night they attended the traditional Christmas Dinner Ball, with the members of the country's High Council, friends, and their families. The boys were all in new dress robes while Lily was in a deep purple floor-length dress that made her ring stand out. The piece of jewelry on her finger received many comments on its beauty throughout the night, as well as the red-haired girl who was wearing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to my amazing beta TWdisturbinglyprofound!**

**I own nothing**

sithtar- the King and Queen are very rich, and known in the Muggle world for being an old, influential family, so to keep ties and an eye on their politics, they try to have good relations with the Muggles. I hope that helps. Sorry for the confusion.

The Wrong Royal - Chapter 8

Two days after Christmas, Severus, James and Darren set off to teach Lily and Remus how to curl, at the local club. They took a Portkey from the palace to get there.

"Remember, you two, that we are going to a Muggle neighbourhood, so we will be under an Invisibility Charm as we appear, alright?" James said just as the Portkey went off. Lily and Remus nodded in understanding. In a matter of seconds, the group had arrived in a parking lot behind a long building with a baseball diamond next to it.

"Welcome to the Oakville Curling Club, you lot. So now, we'll go inside and I suppose we'll have to teach you two how to curl," James grinned.

They walked around the side to the front doors. As they walked in, they came to two sets of stairs. One set was going downstairs, and the other in the opposite direction.

"You go down for the locker rooms and up to the lounge." James explained.

They went up the stairs into the lounge, where Severus then pointed out the ice, where the game was played, the kitchen, and the bar. They claimed a table and put on their curling shoes.

"Let's head out on to sheet one, alright?" suggested Darren. There was no argument, so the group made their way towards the kitchen and down the stairs, where the door to the ice was opened. The club had six sheets of ice, but they decided to use the first one.

"Lily and Remus, you should stand on the back boards while we explain this to you," Severus said. The other two obeyed, mostly because they had no idea of what was going on. "Now," he continued, "each lane of ice is called a sheet, and has a house on each end. In a game, there are two teams of four, who play against each other. They are made up of the lead, second, vice and skip. They each throw two of these stones with the colored rings on top the lead starts, and the team's alternate throws so red lead, yellow lead, red, yellow and so on. If you aren't throwing, then you are sweeping." Severus explained, pointing with his broom to the items as he spoke about them.

"That's one thing I never understood watching it on the telly. What's the point of sweeping?" Lily asked.

"Well, it's to help move the rocks in a straighter path," Severus answered, "and to go further, with the friction of the broom rubbing against the pebbles on the ice. See those little droplets of water? They make a thin film of water for the rock to glide on, and it helps by removing dirt and things that have fallen in the ice, so the rock doesn't hit that and go off-course or change the way it's spinning – which is called picking."

"Ok, Severus, let's get back to just explaining the basics," James suggested, already seeing that Severus was going to start getting into too much detail.

He glanced at James, a bit annoyed at being interrupted. "Alright – now it's important that when you sweep, you only brush the middle of the rock." He then knelt down and propped one rock up on his foot. "This is the only part of the rock that actually touches the ice," said Severus, "so it's the only part that needs a clear path." As he talked, he moved his finger along a raised rim of granite on the bottom of the rock. "So try to focus your energy on that point. Sweep with smaller strokes, because it's more effective than the big exaggerated strokes," Severus explained

"I'll explain the markings on the ice. This closest line is the back line. Then there's the tee line and the big black line is the hog line. Going down the center is the center line and on the sides of the lane, the side lines, obviously. Each sheet is identical at both ends. The circle of red, white and blue and the white center is called the 'house'. From the outside in, it's the 12-foot, 8-foot, 4-foot and the center is called the 'button'. The two black boxes that are slanted are called the 'hacks,' and there is one for those who are left-handed and right-handed, and then the back boards." James explained pointing the things out as he talked.

"There are four people on a team – the lead, second, vice and skip. The lead throws first, and then they sweep. The second throws – well, second, and they sweep for the lead, vice and skip. The vice throws third, they sweep for the lead and second, and they also flip a coin at the start of the game to determine who will throw last. That's called the hammer. The other team then picks which colour of rock they want to use. The skip is the team captain and is the last person to throw, they decide where the rest of the team will aim and put their rocks, so they need to know the strategy behind the game and a lot of other things. They tell the team what they want thrown, so you just need to follow where they tap their broom, and then where they place it and which hand they hold out. When they throw, the vice will go down and hold the broom for the skip."

"To throw the rock you aim so that you are square to the person holding the broom. Then you crouch down on the hack. If you're left-handed, you use the right hack, and if you're right-handed you use the left. Put your foot about halfway up, so that your toes are touching the bottom part, and the rest of your foot on this sloped part. You have the rock set in front of you, and take the inside hand and place your fingers under the handle like you're scooping something up. Now, you just cradle the handle, and turn it so that the end is either at the ten or two position, facing the outstretched hand. As you push out, you bring the back foot under your chest, the other foot that pushed off the block straight out, and the toe touching the ice. Before you release, turn the handle towards the skip's body until it reaches 12. Then a gentle release like this." Severus explained with James going down to the hog line and holding out an arm for Severus to aim for.

"Ok, I think that was enough explanation. Do you two understand?" Darren asked.

"Yes, I think so, but you said you needed eight people to play, but there are only five of us." Lily commented.

"Some of our Muggle friends are coming to help. But for now we are just going to practice throwing and sweeping." James said.

After half an hour of practice, both Lily and Remus could slide out properly without falling, and by the end of the hour they got better at the actual throwing of the different weights.

As Lily was getting into the hack to throw the last rock back down the sheet, three teens about their age – two girls and one boy – approached their sheet. "Hey guys, what's up? Ready to play?" said the boy.

"Definitely. This is Lily and Remus by the way," James introduced the two rookies. "Lily, Remus, this is Kelly, Amanda and Kevin."

"Hey," Kelly and Amanda said together. A few more greetings were exchanged between the newcomers and the others they knew, and then James took command of the set-up of their game.

"So, teams. Kelly will skip against Severus, and you can just pick your teams," he ordered.

Severus ended up with Kevin as his vice, James as his second and Lily as lead, while Kelly had Darren as vice, Amanda as second and Remus as lead.

At the end of the first end, Darren and Kevin decided that the score was two for red – Darren's team. "How did you decide that?" Remus asked.

"You see which colour rock is closer to the button, and then how many of their stones there are before the closest opposing rock. The vice then takes the end number that's kept, and then the numbers that are across the board for the number of points. If they get another point, for a total of three, the two would go under the three. But if no one scores, the end is blanked, and the end number goes in this blank hook before the colours," Kevin explained.

After a six end game, they decided to stop and shake hands. Kelly's team had won 6-4. As a celebration-slash-pity party, they went up to the lounge for some hot chocolate.

"That was so fun!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yes it was, it has so much strategy involved, I think it's better than Quid... football. Sorry, James." Remus said.

"So, did you guys have fun?" Amanda asked.

"Yes. I actually liked it, unlike most sports," said Lily.

"That's good," Kelly smiled. "We need to go, but it was nice to meet you two. Darren, you'd better call me soon."

"I will. See you, Kell," Darren said, as he got up and kissed Kelly.

After the three left, Lily was the first to talk.

"Alright, spill – who is she?" she demanded.

"She's my girlfriend," Darren replied, grinning. "We've been going out for about a year. We met curling, actually." After that, Darren looked past everyone and went into his own world.

"They're made for each other." Severus said, shaking his head good-naturedly. "She didn't even run away when he told her about his monthly illness."

"Hey, I don't mean to break up the party, but the Portkey back goes off in about two minutes, so we might want to get outside," James said looking at his watch.

They all went outside behind some trees and went back to have more fun.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to my amazing beta disturbinglyprofound!**

I own nothing.

**The Wrong Royal – Chapter 9**

Before they knew, it was time for the four Brits to return to Hogwarts. After they returned, James and Remus went back to hanging out with Sirius who seemed to have matured a lot over the holidays. The Marauders didn't have much time for pranks, with all of the homework and getting serious about school. The rest of their time at Hogwarts passed by quickly, with Severus and Lily getting closer as the school term went on. The Headmaster, on the other hand, continually tried to get on James's good side and was still disapproving of the Slytherins for the simple fact that they existed. The end of seventh year approached quickly, and with it came NEWTs and graduation.

It was a nice warm day in June when the graduating class all received their diplomas and threw their Wizarding hats up in the air in celebration.

After the ceremony, the graduates had refreshments and spoke with parents and classmates, as the Muggle parents were given special bracelets to let them see the school and join in with the festivities. Severus was speaking with his grandparents when the Headmaster approached them.

"Hello, Majesties," he said to announce his presence. Severus' grandparents looked indifferent. "I am Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, first class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot."He said this with an air of importance, trying to impress the royals.

"I'm so sorry that this errant boy is bothering you," continued Dumbledore, unaware of the fact that he was embarrassing himself. "Go leave these nice people alone, Snape. Just because no one came to see you does not mean that you should bother others," he scolded, pushing Severus away.

The King and Queen looked at the Headmaster in shock.

"Hello, son, congratulations on your graduation. We are so proud of you," said Severus's mother Eileen, giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Now where are the Evanses? I absolutely must meet them."

"Congratulations, son, but remember that this is just the start you still need to have lessons with your grandparents before you are ready to take over," said Tobias.

"I think that sounds like a splendid idea. I saw Lily over by the refreshment bar a moment ago, I believe that she needs some company. It's getting a bit crowded around here, anyhow," said the Queen.

"But I thought that we were having a wonderful conversation before he ruined it," the Headmaster said with a sneer in Severus' direction.

"We were not having a 'wonderful conversation,' as you say. And if you would stop insulting my grandson and heir, that would be a good place to start. Perhaps an apology, as well, as someone of your status must know how to do," said the King, simply radiating power and starting to draw a bit of a crowd.

Severus caught James' eye and motioned for him to come over. It was time to pull the rug out from the Headmaster's feet and watch him fall on his arse. James brought Lily over with him.

"Hello grandmother, grandfather, aunt, uncle, cousin, Headmaster." said James, looking at each and giving small bows to his family, including Severus.

"W-w-what?" the Headmaster sputtered.

"Hello, your majesties, Sev," Lily said with a curtsy and walking over to hug her boyfriend.

"Headmaster, you might want to close your mouth before you start catching flies," Severus said condescendingly to Dumbledore, as he had his mouth gaping open at the scene in front of him.

The Headmaster snapped his jaw shut.

"But James is your grandson and heir," said Albus weakly.

"Not quite," said the Queen, quite calmly. "He may be our grandson, but he's the son of our second daughter."

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge people and to participate in school prejudices based on which house someone is in," said Severus.

"But wouldn't your parents be next in line?" said Albus, trying to recover a bit of his dignity.

"No, Because I decided to marry a Muggle, I passed on my status of first in line to my first child. Even though we have no problem with Muggles we can't have one as a King," Eileen explained.

"I shall be discussing your manners, or should I say lack of, with the board," said the Queen sharply.

"Lily," Eileen said warmly, "I would love to meet your parents as it seems we shall be seeing much more of you in Severus' life."

"Oh before I forget, Lily, I got you a present for graduation," said Severus pulling a small box out of his robes.

His girlfriend took the box in her hands, opened it, and gasped at the beauty of the gold heart-shaped locket on a golden chain from Cartier. A small, subtly expensive emerald sat in the middle, and a picture of the two of them in it was store inside.

"Oh, Severus, it's beautiful," Lily breathed, in awe of the expensive jewelry.

"There's more," he said, a little nervous. "I know that we are still young, but I have a feeling that we are going to be together for a long while, so I was wondering if you would wear this ring," Severus said showing her a silver ring with sapphires, emeralds and amethysts embedded inside. "It has been in my family for years."

Lily held out her hand without giving it a second thought, and he put it on her finger.

Then, the group walked up to the Evanses, who were dressed in Muggle clothes, instead of Wizarding robes like Tobias, who was also a Muggle.

"Mum, Dad, this is Severus's mother, father and grandparents," Lily said.

"Hello again sir," Severus said as he shook Mr. Evans' hand.

"Congratulations on your graduation," Lily's father replied.

"It's so nice to meet you all," said Lily's mother. "I'm Ivy, and this is my husband Dave. Thank you for having Lily over so much. I understand that she will be going to visit you again at the end of July."

"Yes, the Portkey will take her to us at eight o'clock your time, so it will be about three o'clock our time," said Eileen. "We would be delighted if your husband, daughter and yourself would come and spend a week. We can sort it out later by Owl."

"Of course," said Ivy, sounding pleased. Lily and Severus smiled at each other, relieved that their parents were getting along splendidly.

The parents left around five, while the house-elves set up a dinner with round tables that would automatically resize to fit however many people were at it. Lily, Severus, James, Remus and a half-reluctant Sirius sat together. It was a five-course meal with salads, soup, fish, meat and a spread of desserts at the end.

The students then danced through the night to the Selkies, a new band that was extremely popular in the Wizarding World, especially with Muggle-borns, because they played Muggle as well as Magical music. Abba, The Beatles, and Elvis Presley were a part of their lineup for the night.

None of the newly graduated students went back to their dorms that night. Severus and Lily spent the night in the Room of Requirement, celebrating the fact that they would never have to go back to the school again. It was now time for them to live their lives away from the Headmaster and his prejudices, and on their own paths which they knew they would travel together.

**AN: two more chapters until the end.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to my amazing beta disturbinglyprofound!  
>I do not own Harry Potter or its characters.<br>The Wrong Royal – Chapter 10

It had been two months since Severus and Lily had left Hogwarts. Severus was taking Lily on a trip all over Europe, specifically to a selection of ancient countries. They had so far visited Egypt, Italy, Greece, Spain, and now, they were in Paris, France. On their trip, they went to see both magical and Muggle sites, such as the Pyramids of the Pharaohs, and some sites filled with ancient magic from Egypt that were closed off to the public but because of Severus' status, they could get in and even received a tour from one of the curse breakers.

In Rome, they saw the Coliseum and threw coins in to The Trevi Fountain. In Greece, they went to Athens and saw some of the monuments that the wizards had preserved much better than the Muggles ever could. In Spain, they went to Barcelona and enjoyed the music, and Lily shopped as she had never shopped before, in the fashion district. Finally, they had arrived in Paris, and of course visited the Louvre, the Eiffel Tower, Palace Versailles, sacré cœur, and the Place de la Concorde. Lily loved the obelisk in the middle of the square; it reminded her of their time spent in Egypt, which was somewhere that she had always loved and wanted to visit. She has happy to have seen it, and even more so with Sev.

Before they knew it, was the second-last day of their trip.

They went on a boat lunch tour along the river Seine, eating a three-course meal of salad, salmon and black forest cake for Lily, while Severus had soup, beef Wellington and pistachio sorbet, all while they were passing by Notre Dame and the Statue of Liberty, before getting off the boat at the Eiffel Tower. The rest of the afternoon was spent on a bus tour of Paris. That night, they went – despite their France travels – to a fancy Italian restaurant for dinner. Lily had the cheese stuffed ravioli in pesto, and Severus had the veal parmesan. It was a delicious meal, in the romantic environment of the restaurant's second floor, with candles looking out the window at Paris lit up at night.

Afterwards, they walked along the streets of Paris.

"Oh, Severus, this has been such a wonderful trip. I can't believe that it's almost over," Lily said, gushing despite her best efforts.

"I know, darling, but think of it this way. This won't be the last trip we'll take together. We have the rest of our lives which are longer than Muggles anyways. How about we get some crêpes?" Severus asked, seeing a crêpe stand just ahead of them, knowing that it was one of the few things that they had not done yet. Each morning at their hotel they had a breakfast with croissants and bagnes (French mini donuts), but no crêpes.

"Sure, why not," Lily said, dragging Severus with her to the stand.

"Bonjour, madame, monsieur. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?" the man at the stand asked them.

Lily looked confused for a moment before Severus translated for her.

"He said 'hello miss, what would you like?'"

"Well, I don't know, I've never had one before – you choose," Lily replied quickly.

"On voulez une Crêpe Suzette si vous plait, monsieur," Severus told the man.

The man poured the batter onto a round stone and after it cooked, he put strawberries and sauce inside, with icing sugar sprinkled on top. Severus handed the man some Euros, and he gave them the crêpe and two forks. They ate it while walking through the Tuileries Garden, admiring both the stone statues and flowers that were laid out around them. Walking from the Louvre to La Place de la Concorde, the glow of Paris at night was surrounding them as they talked.

"This has been such a wonderful vacation, Sev, thank you so much," said Lily, smiling gratefully at her boyfriend.

"It's nothing, Lily, I've had a fantastic time too," answered Severus, giving her a smile in return.

As they continued on, they reminisced on their trip.

"And then you fell through that hole at the side of the pyramid when we took that picture. It was so funny!" Lily exclaimed at one point.

"What about when you posed with that 'statue' that turned out to be a mime," Severus countered with a smile.

"True," said Lily, blushing a bit at the memory. It was interesting to watch, especially with that fiery hair of hers, though it didn't look so vibrant in the night. "Isn't Paris just so beautiful at night?" Lily sighed, changing the subject. Severus's lips twitched in an almost-smirk, but he held it back.

They had just entered the Place de la Concorde, and around them, the fountains and obelisk were lighting up brilliantly. In the background, over the tree tops, they could see the Eiffel Tower lit up as well. It was truly an amazing place to be, with the Louvre behind them, and with the Garden and the Champs Élysées lit up in front of them.

Severus led Lily to the center over by the obelisk and turned so that she was looking at both it and the Eiffel Tower. He turned to face her and took her hands in his.

"Lily, we've known each other for only seven years but it's felt like so much longer," he began. Lily nodded, though he could see her features had become a bit confused. "That day in third year, when I sat down with you at the back table in the library to study Potions, little did I know that that 'hello, can I sit here?' would lead to us being best friends," he continued, kneeling on one knee as he spoke.

"You are my best friend and the love of my life. My favorite part of the day is seeing you smiling, it's worth so much more than anything else I have, and I would give it all to make you smile every day. Nothing could make me a happier man then to wake up to you every day for the rest of my life." By now, Lily's mouth was gaping open, her keen mind having already grasped what was about to happen but her body unable to move, for it was in shock.

"Lily Elizabeth Evans," said Severus, speaking each word precisely, "would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

He opened a little blue Tiffany box that held a beautiful diamond ring with pavé-set diamonds to complement the one-carat centre stone. It looked like a flower was blooming in the box. Lily had tears in her eyes from the very beginning of his speech, and could only nod her head for a moment before she found her breath and said, "YES, OF COURSE, YES!"

Severus put the ring on her finger before getting up and embracing her as they kissed. The camera that Severus had previously charmed clicked away, saving this moment forever.

* * *

><p>Severus and Lily took a Portkey back to England, so that she could share the news with her family before going back to Canada. When they got back, they had a small party in a Muggle restaurant so that Lily's Muggle friends and family along with her friends from Hogwarts could come. Lily and Severus reached the gathering after everyone else, and after exchanging greetings with all they had invited, Lily went over to the microphone at the side of the room.<p>

"Hello everyone, we have an announcement to make," Lily said, with Severus standing next to her, holding her hand around the ring so people couldn't see it. "Severus and I are getting married!" she exclaimed, unable to keep it a secret any longer, holding up her hand so that people could see the ring. Of course there were gasps and squeals and the usual reactions that came with the announcement of an upcoming wedding, and too quickly for Lily to anticipate, all the girls in the room pulled her away from Severus to give themselves an opportunity to gush over the beauty of the ring.

"It's so beautiful!"

"Where did he propose?"

"Was it romantic?"

The questions just kept coming.

The guys in the room went up to congratulate Severus in a much more calm, conventional way, until he was left talking to Lily's father, the only person other than his parents and grandparents who knew that he was going to propose to her on the trip. He'd asked for her father's permission out of politeness, and besides, it would have made Severus feel better to know that he had Mr. Evans's blessing to marry his daughter. As he watched his soon-to-be-bride from across the room, talking excitedly with her friends, he knew it would've felt right with or without consent from her father. He loved Lily with everything he had and more.

* * *

><p>Nine months later<p>

Severus was standing with a priest, and Darren was at his side as his best man. James, Jon and Remus stood alongside Darren as groomsmen. They all wore ties of a deep chocolate with their classic suits. On the other side of the priest was Alice, the maid of honor, Petunia, and Kelly as the bridesmaids. They wore espresso tea-length satin dresses that had a poise bias band at the waist for the bridesmaids, and a tangerine band for Alice. The dresses of the bridal party were a perfect complement to the ties of the groomsmen, but that was how Lily had planned it. She was meticulous that way.

They were at a beautiful vineyard in Tuscany. The ceremony overlooked the grape vines, giving it a romantic mood. Without warning, the music started up, and Lily's father walked her down the aisle. She was in a beautiful red and white mermaid dress. Severus couldn't take his eyes off of her for the procession, ceremony, and the rest of the night. It was as if he'd never looked at her properly before, and now that he had, he never wanted to stop taking her in.

The wedding was perfect, and the food afterwards was paired beautifully with wine. Everyone who attended the wedding thoroughly enjoyed the proceedings, from Lily and Severus's friends, to his grandparents. As the couple had their first dance under the stars, they knew that they would remember this day for the rest of their lives.

AN: one chapter to go. Thank you for reading this! Please remember to hit those little buttons at the bottom to review and subscribe to find out how it ends. And let's all just pretend that Lily's hair doesn't clash with a red dress:) sorry it took so long to post midterms just happened so all the teachers are cramming tests and projects down our throats.


	11. Chapter 11

The Wrong Royal – Epilogue

**AN: Thank you to my wonderful beta disturbinglyprofound. This is the last chapter I'm so happy to have finished one of my multi chapter fics. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, alerts and hits.**

It had been ten years since the wedding. Throughout those years, Severus and Lily lived at the palace, with his parents and grandparents. They learned how to govern and rule the country from the current king and queen and participated in a lot of charity work with Severus's mother.

As Severus promised, he and Lily took many trips around the world. They went back to Britain at least once a month to see Lily's friends and family. Three years after their marriage, they had their first child, Cassandra. In her parents' eyes, she was perfection. She was a beautiful combination of them, with Severus's eyes and hair and with Lily's face and personality. To them, she was their perfect little princess, and a year later, their son Harry came along, looking like a mini-Severus, the only difference between him and his father being the green eyes Harry inherited from Lily.

The young family walked through the lights around Niagara Falls. It was two days before New Year's Eve, so the light festival was underway, and because it was winter in Canada, there was snow all over the place. The children loved it, though - Cassandra and Harry were running around and playing in the snow, while Severus and Lily walked behind them, holding hands like a young couple, the young couple they once were.

"Be careful dears, watch out for the ice," Lily warned as the family got closer to the Falls, where the mist had frozen into ice.

Lily and Severus held their children's hands as they crossed the street to look at the world-renowned waterfalls. Icicles hung from the railings and everything else and the ground was slippery to walk on. Severus had to stop Harry from falling at least twice.

At the viewing area, Severus looked around to see if anyone was watching him, before taking out his wand and casting a Shield Charm on the edge. It was only a safety precaution, so no one would fall, and he reasoned that he would be protecting rather than harming the Muggles. Then, he joined his family at the edge. Looking out, over the edge at the falls, glowing in the light, with his wife in his arms and their children with them, Severus couldn't help thinking that it was the most perfect sight in the world.

**The End!**

**AN: thank you for reading this I've had so much fun writing this fic over the past year and just over two weeks or so. If you liked this story check out some of my other stories, the other Severus centric one I have going now is four questions.**

**As always review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
